DKK's Hellish Halloween Horror
by DeliciousKrabKakes
Summary: Happy Halloween! :D Hope you had lots of CANDY! This is a really freaky story based off of the movie I watched: Drag me to Hell. I guess you can infer from that what this is about...


**Okay, here's my halloween update. YES, I am going to work on Fledgling asap, but as I've mentioned before, I've hit a block in the proverbial road of writing; traffic on the metiphorical highway of authorism, god I'm rambling. Feel free to slap me...**

**A lot of this is based off of the movie: Drag me to Hell. It's a really good movie that provided me with horrific inspiration. ;D There is a lot of differences though, so I guess I'm not really following the plotline there... Oh well!**

**Here goes nothing! :D**

~~_Insanity~~Insanity~~Insanity~~_

_**Night One**_

_I fought and struggled against the hands that were intent on grabbing me and pulling me down into..._

_I screamed as loud as my cracked voice would allow, but no one seemed to hear my pleas for help. I willed myself to become louder, but my efforts were fruitless. I needed to get out of the grave, the six-foot hole that had me trapped in my misery. Whose grave it was, I had no idea, perhaps if I could grip the headstone. Maybe I could pull myself out of this, maybe I still had hope. I couldn't die here, not like this. I pulled at the dirt that turned into mud with the blood that was falling from the sky like rain. I needed to get out, I needed to get out now. I couldn't drown in this grave, with demons and unrested spirits pulling me down... down... down..._

_I was able to grip the bottom edge of the headstone and pull myself out of the hole a bit. Until I saw the name._

_**Here Lies:**_

_**Daniel James Fenton**_

_**Beloved Son, Brother, and Friend**_

_My grip slipped and I fell. I screamed and screamed. I couldn't be dead! It wasn't possible! I was not dead! I was alive! I could feel it, burning into my soul. I wasn't ready, I couldn't go where they wanted me to. I just couldn't. I couldn't become an inhabitant of Hell._

_An evil cackle came from one demon who gripped my calves, he crawled up my legs and smiled in a sickly sweet way at me. Other Hellian souls gripped my thighs, ankles, calves, and even my waist; all in an attempt to break me and pull me into their world. The world in which I didn't belong. I could never belong to such a foul place. I would never be just another demon. The Hellian that had crawled up my body was now level with me as I continued my futile attempt to remain on Earth._

_"Give... Give in... You are tired, and we can help you... You belong...with usss... You... You are... Dead... Weeee can heeellppp yooou... Jussst let gooooo..." The thing hissed almost seductively. I yelled out in fear of the creature but it only took delight in my horror and licked the side of my face, nipping sweetly at my ear._

_"Come with usss... TO HELL!" At the last two words, all of the demons pulled with an incredible amount of force, and the one that had spoken to me had bit down on my wrist. I screamed as I failed and I lost my grip completely. I fell into the grave, into the blood-rain that filled the hole, into Hell itself._

Daniel woke up, sweat pouring down his body and gasping for breath. He practically flew upright, mouth open in a silent scream, while no sound actually came out. The sheets were tangled around his body, concentrated on his lower half; giving one the impression that there were hands wrapped around the limbs. Danny tore off the sheets that covered his legs. He repeated in his mind over and over again that it was only a dream, but it just wouldn't end. It was all so vivid, the blood, the demons, the grave and headstone... Everything seemed so crisp and realistic, it was mind-blowing. The young hybrid took large gulps of sweet air, willing the nightmare to end. He could still feel the arms around his legs, and when he stood upright beside his bed, he staggered a bit, still disorientated from the hellish nightmare.

Danny focused on his breathing and glanced at the clock beside his bed.

_4:30 am_, it read. Danny rubbed his temples. He obviously wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. Probably not until he absolutely had to, with the way that the nightmare had terrified him. He sighed and groggily made his way to the bathroom to shower.

The hot water ran over the length of his pale body, eventually turning it a lobster red. Steam quickly filled the bathroom and Danny massaged the soap through his hair, still trying to forget the horrid nightmare. Eventually he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his thin waist. He went intangible and let the water fall to the floor, so he could put his clothes on without them sticking to his body. The halfa sighed deeply before wiping the moisture off of the mirror to brush out his tangled mop of black hair-

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Danny fell backwards, in the mirror he didn't see his own reflection, as he was expecting. What he saw was a demonized version of his face, chunks of flesh were torn off, exposing the bone underneath. His eyes were bloody red, covered by a glossy sheen, making him appear blind, and they were ringed with layers of black and purple circles. His dark hair was lifeless, stringy, and greasy. The creature in the mirror mimicked a horrified expression in the mirror, mocking him, before becoming a sadistic smile and turning his head all the way around like an owl. The thing laughed mercilessly and it disappeared in the steam once more.

It was at that time that Danny's parents burst through the bathroom door, hearing his scream. They looked to see him on the floor, mouth agape in fright, staring at the mirror with terrified wide eyes. After checking the bathroom and finding nothing, the parents looked back to the boy, still locked in the position they found him in. They took one look at him and deduced that he was in shock. Being the fanatics they were, they decided that their son had seen a ghost so they put up the ghost shield, coaxing Danny to go back to sleep and that everything would be alright.

He didn't sleep at all.

~~_Insanity~~Insanity~~Insanity~~_

_**Night Two**_

The trio sat at their usual table at lunch, and Danny hadn't said a single word all day. The hybrid kept on sending frightened glances at the most random of things. Sometimes they would be merely walking and he would jump and gasp, almost falling. It was as though he was seeing a completely different world, and it was horrifying him. Sam and Tucker worried for their friend, but they weren't sure that there was much that they could do for him if he continued to brush it off as though it were nothing, as he had been doing lately. Finally Sam tentatively started the inevitable conversation. She reached over and brushed his fingers with her own. He jumped at the contact, making Sam pull her hand away.

"Danny, tell us whats wrong. We want to help." Danny blinked and read both of their worried expressions before sighing, deciding not to stall.

"You can't help. No one can. I-" The half-ghost stopped midsentence and looked out, or at, the window to something only he could see. The two friends watched the visible changes happening to their comerade. It was obvious by the throbbing of his neck that his heart rate had picked up substantially, he had paled to a deathly white-grey color, he had started sweating, and his eyes were wide and afraid. They tried to get his attention several times but he was intent on staring at what was happening with the glass window. The pair looked around and found Valerie. Hoping that she could get his attention, they called her over. The african-american girl came over without hesitation and the two explained what little they knew. She tried shaking his shoulders, waving her hand in front of his face, and saying his name. All of their attempts were fruitless. The three were contemplating whether or not they could find Jazz when Danny abruptly stood. His eyes were wild and he was afraid and livid at the same time. He took his lunch tray and flung it at the window, making it crack.

"WOULD YOU JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE?" The boy screamed at the unknown thing that was tormenting him. All eyes were on him, leaving their current conversations at stare in amusement. Danny swayed a bit before falling flat on his face, unconscious. Gasps and shouts were heard throughout the room, several teachers on guard pushed the other three teens out of the way to get to the lifeless Danny. The heard Mrs. Achey, the chemistry teacher who was bent over Danny shout;

"He's not breathing! Someone call an ambulance quick!" She started to preform CPR, trying to get him to breathe. Some of the students by now had gotten out of their seats, coming over to watch the scene unfold. That is, until the principal came and rushed them out of the lunchroom, telling the students to go anywhere except here. Sam, Tucker, and Valerie had no choice but to leave. They had to find Jazz, anyway.

_~~ Time Lapse - 4 hours later ~~_

Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and the Fentons, minus Danny of course, were sitting anxiously in the waiting room while they waited for any news on Danny's 'condition'. They looked up hopefully as a doctor came out of the room. He whispered something in a nurse's ear, to which she nodded and left. The doctor was tall, slim, and had curled brown hair with hints of grey that hinted to his age. He nodded to address them.

"I know that you don't want formalities or 'doctor talk', so I'll just cut to the chase. We have good news and bad news. The good news is, is that Daniel is alive and stabilized." Everyone blew out a sigh of relief. Maddie clutched her heart and whispered a thanks to the air. The doctor bit his lip. "But the bad news is, is that he's in a comatose state. And it's unlike anything we have seen so far. He seems to be unaware of his surroundings, and it also seems that he's in a nightmare of some sorts. We have injected him with sedatives, but they can only keep his heart rate level for so long, and we can't do more without risk of an overdose. It's unique, but not in a necessarily good way. We can only allow parents inside at the moment, he's in the CCU, room 666." With that said, the doctor turned on his heel and went back to his daily work.

~~_Insanity~~Insanity~~Insanity~~_

_**Final Night**_

Danny POV

I woke up and found that I was hooked to several machines, helping me breathe, monitoring my heart rate, and giving me a steady dose of medication. I looked around groggily for only a few more seconds before I saw _it._ The demon from my nightmares, the one that haunted me in the day, was smiling down at me with pointed teeth and a rotting face. My eyes widened and I immediately started to panic. No... Not here.. Not now... Not _ever!_

He noticed my struggling and put a filthy gnarled finger to my lips.

"Husssshhhh... It isss tiiiimmme... Tiiiimmme to jooiiinn usssss... wherrre yoooou beelooonng..." The creature had a voice like a snake's. I shook my head and screamed for help, frantically trying to escape his clutches.

The floor opened up underneath the bed, turning tile into hot coals, melting the frame and making the machinery in the room explode with the intense heat. I screamed as loud as I could and finally did a singular nurse come rushing in. The bed was falling down as the floor cracked and expanded, revealing more of Hell and less of Earth. I flailed as the demons gripped my limbs and strted to bite, pull, and scratch them, already hasty to begin the suffering that would last for eternity. The nurse gaped in horror, before fleeing to get help. By the time that she would come back, I'd be a goner. I screamed and screamed as the bed was entirely in, and the crack the led to Earth was shrinking. My appearance was changing drastically, less like me, and more like the thing I saw in the mirror. I kicked and screamed, but the crack leading to my home was almost comepletely closed now. I could hear the doctors rushing in, screaming to call the police, the SWAT, the state militia, everyone. I was screaming because my eternity of pain and misery, had just officially begun.

~~_Insanity~~Insanity~~Insanity~~_

**:D :D :D**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Tell me what you think! CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON IF YOU DARE!**


End file.
